Magic Games
by Lightening sparks
Summary: The Detective duo (Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain) are plunged headfirst into the Magic Games, who will win? Will they turn on each other in the arena? Will it be until the end? Who will be this years victor? Remember, there is only one survivor... (Harry Potter and Gone series too)
1. Magic District

Magic Games

Crossover: Skulduggery Pleasant, Harry Potter, Gone, Hunger Games

Magic District

Valkyrie Cain stood bone-still as Effie Trinket pulled out the first name:

She read it and smiled "Valkyrie Cain" She looked around the crowd until Valkyrie trudged out of the clump of people and towards the stage where she was greeted by some sort of cleavers, this was how life was ever since the capitol took over the world. Hunger Games, Hunger Games and more Hunger Games. It had been luck that Valkyrie hadn't been picked about 4 years ago, she was 16 now. Mature and epic at magic, Skulduggery Pleasant was her mentor and friend, and they were both trying hard at not being picked-

"Skulduggery Pleasant!" Called out Effie and Skulduggery walked out the crowd as if he was going to his local coffee shop or as if he had won an award for a spelling bee, not that a 400 year old skeleton would do any of these things. Once he was on the stage he tipped his hat to the large clump of people.

Effie shouted her catch phrase "And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Skulduggery and Valkyrie shared the same look: _oh crap!_


	2. Wizard District

Wizard District

Harry Potter bit his lip in silence as the names were being called.

"As usual it is ladies first" Said Effie Trinket optimistically from the stage

Harry found himself worrying more. _Not Herminie not Ginny… Not my friends! _

"Herminie Granger!" Effie called out smiling

Harry looked over at Herminie who closed her eyes and a tear escaped her eye, then she immediately walked out to the stage, attempting a smile….. How _brave_ thought Harry.

Effie dunked her hand into the other squat oval bowl and called out a name:

"Ron Weasly!" she scanned the crowd "Ron Weasly!" Effie called again

Harry looked across at his best-mate who stood making a face like a gold fish by his side, Ron mustered up his courage and the crowd rippled to allow him past. _No! Not Ron_…

"I volunteer!" Harry practically screamed and before he knew what he was doing he pushed through the gob smacked crowd and up onto the stage, "I volunteer!" harry looked Effie in the eye

"And your name is…." She asked

"Potter, Harry Potter!" Harry Potter faced the crowd "And I volunteer for Ron Weasly!"

"Well then we have our tributes!" Effie said triumphantly "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"


	3. FAYZ District

FAYZ District

After the FAYZ they were greeted by a strange world, a new world, a world filled with disgust, power and glory, they met the hunger games.

Brianna also known as the breeze remembered being brought back to life after being killed. Brought back to this….. She'd rather be dead, Effie Trinket called out the first name. Everyone froze, silence fell.

"Astrid Ellison!" Effie said this in a cheery voice, Brianna despised it.

Astrid fought back tears and strode towards the stage… Astrid with no powers, smart, confident, Astrid was not going to survive a second… let alone kill anyone. They had all survived the FAYZ, but Astrid could not be flung through scenario by scenario…. Not Astrid Ellison. Brianna sighed and stepped out of pack of people, pushing and shoving as she went.

"I volunteer!" She said loudly but lazily

She and Astrid were not the best of friends but it would kill Sam Temple if she died, Astrid looked down at her from the stage shocked.

"My Name is the Breeze!" She said coolly

Effie Trinket looked at her oddly

"Ok, its Brianna…" Brianna confessed, her cheeks burning

Astrid hugged her quickly and headed towards the horde of people, and Effie dipped her hand in the second pot

"Sam Temple" She called as clear as a bell

Sam briskly walked onto the stage with the worry showing on his face, there was a loud thump as someone fainted, Brianna was pretty sure it was Astrid. Effie spoke her catch phrase "May the odds be-"

"-For ever in your favour we get it!" The Breeze interrupted before being hauled towards the door by some figures clad in grey: _Breeze what have you got yourself into? _


	4. Train Rides More Like Hell Rides (1)

Train rides…. More like hell rides

Valkyrie Cain paced up and down the dining room in the fancy train as she hyperventilated

"Do you know how infuriating it is for me when you pace?" Skulduggery Pleasant said as he dusted off his hat Valkyrie glared "All right, I'll sulk" She said as she sat down on a chair and pouted

"Oh God!" Skulduggery groaned "Don't sulk I beg you!"

"Don't Grovel!" She said smiling "I don't grovel it could hurt my ego!"

"Your ego has stretch marks"

"Thank you!"

"You and your ego!"

"What about it"

"Nothing…."

There was a silence "Shall we explore?" Skulduggery asked

Valkyrie grinned "I thought you'd never ask!" 


	5. Train Rides More Like Hell Rides (2)

Sam Temple was hungry, he was looking for a place to find food on this damn train. The smell of food was getting stronger. Ahhhh….. The sweet smell of a buffet, he raced down the corridor and burst through the door, and into a dark haired girl and a thin man who were about to leave.

"Argh!" Screamed the girl as he fell on top of her

They landed with a thump and with him on top of her muscular body "Oh! Err, sorry!" he said quickly getting up and brushing himself down before helping her up

"Do you mind?" Said the thin man "The Games haven't started yet!" Sam noticed that he spoke with an Irish accent

"Oh, sorry…" Sam replied sheepishly

"Skull!" The dark haired girl shouted "It was an accident"

"Wait, Skull?" Sam asked "That's your name!"

"No!" Skull said annoyed "My name is Skulduggery Pleasant! And this is my partner Valkyrie Cain"

"And he's a skeleton!" Valkyrie grinned

Sam looked up at Skulduggery who he had just noticed was a skeleton "Cool" Sam wowed

"He has an ego so big it has stretch marks!" Valkyrie teased

"She's Vain!" Skulduggery mocked

"He's dead!"

"She's not the brightest button"

"His plans never work!"

"They do!"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Ok! I get it he's dead and your pretty" Sam stopped the argument

"Thank you" Valkyrie smiled

Skulduggery sighed

"Hey, is there a buffet here?" Asked Sam

"Yeah, over there" Valkyrie pointed

"Thanks" Said Sam as he wandered over

"Hey, Skulduggery I'm getting something to eat" Valkyrie told him

"OK, I'll be looking around" Skulduggery said as he headed for the door

"Tell me if you find anything!" Valkyrie called after him with her mouth filled with delicious mini cakes


	6. Train Rides More Like Hell Rides (3)

Skulduggery Pleasant turned round a corridor and pulled open a carriage door marked library, he wanted to find out more about the Hunger Games. Sitting on one of the chairs with his feet up on the table was the one and only Billy-Ray Sanguine,

"What are you doing here?" Skulduggery said coldly

"I be askin' the same question to ya skeleton!" The Texan replied

"You were picked?"

"well what else would I be doin' here?"

"What would we be doing here" Said a London voice from behind him

Skulduggery turned to see Tanith Low "Tanith Low…. Hooking up with Sanguine I see"

"Yeah, what about it?" Billy-Ray asked

"Billy-Ray You're a crazed psychopath" Skulduggery announced

"Yeah, I'm a deluxe killer skeleton" Sanguine grinned as he flipped open his straight razor and Tanith unsheathed her sword

"You failed to kill me Deluxe Killer" Skulduggery said then added sarcastically "you must be the best killer they have"

Sanguine launched himself at Skulduggery, Skulduggery pushed at the air and Sanguine flew into the nearest bookshelf, Tanith swung her blade and struck Skulduggery in the ribs. Skulduggery summoned a flame and threw it at her and she yelped as she patted it out, Suddenly Sanguine ran at him and Skulduggery punched him in the face and Sanguine stumbled back and punched Skulduggery hard on the head, Skulduggery kicked at Sanguine legs and his legs were swept from under him. Suddenly Tanith ran across the ceiling landed on top of Skulduggery and onto his back, Skulduggery grabbed Tanith's arms and flipped her onto the floor over his head. He lept up just as Sanguine punched him in the face, Skulduggery pushed at the air and Sanguine was propelled towards the wall he then crumpled onto a heap on the floor. Tanith ran at Skulduggery from behind and was about to slice his head off when a jet of green light hit hear and she crumpled unconscious to the ground. Skulduggery traced the light to a girl with bushy hair holding a stick and a boy with a scar holding a thin stick like the girls but his was glowing a forest green.

"Who" Said Skulduggery as he straightened his tie "Are you?"


	7. Train Rides More Like Hell Rides (4)

Harry Potter sat nervously on a comfy blue floral patterned arm chair that had a small wooden oak coffee table in front of it, sat on the other side was Herminie granger who sat in a replica of his chair, the only difference was the colour while his was a dark navy blue hers was a pinkish red. Herminie was reading a thick leather bound book titled the 25th Hunger Games in bold gold lettering. Herminie closed her book with a snap that woke harry from his thoughts.

"I've finished this!" She declared

"Already?" Asked Harry startled

"Yes, a man called Haymitch won"

"How?" Asked Harry

"He used the force field, someone threw an axe at himit went off the edge of the arena and bounced back and killed the person who threw the sphere!"

"We could do that!"

"No!" Herminie shook her head gravely "His family and girlfriend were killed because of that"

"Oh"

"Anyway let's go get another book!"

Harry sighed and got up from his arm chair, he then walked through the door to the hallway.

"Harry?" Said Herminie as they walked "Do you think were the only witches and wizards?"

Harry shook his head "It would be too easy then wouldn't it!"

Herminie pushed open the door to the library and stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry

Harry pushed past just in time to see a man in a suit fling a man wearing sunglasses into a wall, suddenly from behind the man in the suit a blonde swung her sword going for a killing blow to the neck. Before Harry knew what was he was doing he shouted a curse, pointed his wand and the blonde fell to the floor unconscious. The man in the suit turned to face them.

"Who" He said as he straitened his tie "Are you?"


	8. Train Rides More Like Hell Rides (5)

"Y-You're an S-Sk-Skeleton!" spluttered the boy who had a lightning bolt scar across his forehead

"Yes, I have noticed" Skulduggery flicked some dust of his hat

"I'm Harry Potter and this is H-Herminie Granger, were tributes too" Harry said mustering up some courage

Skulduggery looked over at the girl named Herminie Granger "My name is Detective Skulduggery Pleasant and my accomplice Valkyrie Cain is busy eating a buffet"

"So you're not a tribute?" Herminie finally said

"I am, but I'm a detective too" Skulduggery told them

"Oh, who are those guys?" Asked Harry

"Just the regular bad guys my accomplice who is eating a buffet and I arrest" Skulduggery shrugged

"Can we meet this Valkyrie Cain?" Herminie asked curiously

"Well, we need to meet are compotation so yes!" Skulduggery said cheerily

And with that they headed to the buffet


	9. Train Rides More Like Hell Rides (6)

The Breeze was board, Sam had gone to find some food but he hadn't been back in ages. Well, sometimes you got to do things yourself Brianna thought as stood up from the comfy arm chair. Now were would Sam go to find food? Brianna took a left and headed down the corridor, finally she reached a door labelled Dining Room in black lettering on a gold plate. Brianna hastily pushed open the door to find Sam sat backwards on a chair talking to a black haired girl in all black who had her feet up on the once clean table. Brianna stood them for what seemed like a life time before coughing and raising an eyebrow, both heads turned to look at her.

"Hi" Sam tried weakly


	10. Train Rides More Like Hell Rides (7)

Valkyrie looked at the 14 year old girl who stood with her arms crossed looking highly annoyed in Sam's direction.

"Hi" He said apologetically

"You left me!" The girl said angrily

"Breeze….." Sam tried

"I wait for you to come back with food and I come here to see you chatting to some girl!" Breeze said angrily

Valkyrie narrowed her eyes "It was my fault I started chatting!" She said to calm her down

"Oh, so it wasn't Sam?" Breeze said obviously confused

"No, I didn't know you were waiting" Valkyrie shrugged

"Oh, sorry. Hi! I'm the Breeze but….. You can call me Brianna!" Brianna said nicely

"My names Detective Valkyrie Cain" Valkyrie said

"Strange name" Brianna thought loud

"So….. Your friends with Sam?"

"Yeah"

"How'd you know each other?"

"Oh, well….. Everyone under 15 got trapped in a giant circle, bubble thing!"

"You were in that? It was all over the news!"

"It was? Well it would be wouldn't it?"

"Yeah"

"So…. You guys good now? Brianna want a scone? Cake? Sweets?" Sam asked

"I'll have a cake if you don't mind" Brianna said as she picked up a small cupcake

"So breeze….. Why are you called the breeze?" Valkyrie asked as she munched on a cupcake

"It's…. Complicated…" Brianna looked at Sam for help but he just shrugged

"Ok, when we were trapped in the bubble, that we call the FAYZ, some of us developed super powers!" Brianna explained "I'm super-fast, faster than a bullet! Sam can through light and-"

"Energy thrower" Valkyrie interrupted

"What?" Sam said

"Energy thrower, you can throw energy" Valkyrie shrugged

"Ok, what about Brianna?" Sam asked

"Never heard of it, maybe it's a branch of elemental, Brianna could be using the air to push herself faster. But It could be a new adept thing" Valkyrie told them

"Wait, What?" Brianna raised an eyebrow

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked

"Oh, Nothing" Valkyrie said

"Ok, why are you called Detective?" Sam asked

Valkyrie paused, should she tell them? Well, they know about powers so I might as well she thought, Valkyrie Cain took a deep breath and told them.


	11. Train Rides More Like Hell Rides (8)

Skulduggery pushed open the door to the dining room to find Valkyrie sitting on the table with her feet on the chair in a deep conversation with Sam: who sat backwards on his chair, and a 14 year old girl who sat on the table with her feet resting on a chair.

"Hello Valkyrie, Sam, Random girl I have found some more tributes" just then Harry Potter and Herminie Granger walked in.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Herminie Granger" Harry introduced

"Hi, I'm Valkyrie Cain" Valkyrie said smiling

"Sam and this is the Breeze also known as Brianna!" Sam said coolly

"Hi!" Brianna said brightly

"Hi" mumbled Harry

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery said as he walked towards her "a word please"

"OK" Valkyrie said and they walked into the corridor

"They have magic" Skulduggery said immediately

"So does Sam and Breeze" Valkyrie added

"Harry and Herminie use wands but it's efficient, they did it on Tanith" Skulduggery whispered

"Tanith is here?" Valkyrie hissed

"It seems so, what kind of magic can Brianna and Sam do?"

"Energy throwing and speed"

"Ok, Herminie and Harry just mutter things and a jet of light comes out of there wands"

Valkyrie bit her lip

"Valkyrie are you ok?" asked Skulduggery

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she lied


	12. Train Rides More Like Hell Rides (9)

Valkyrie and Skulduggery left the room, the door automatically closing behind them.

"Where do you think there going?" Wondered Herminie

"I don't know" Harry admits "let's go see" He Picks up a plastic cup and carefully presses it to the door

"Tanith is here?" Asks the worried and muffled vioce of Valkyrie Cain

"It seems so" The Skeleton answered "what kind of magic can-"

"Hermine! Quick, Come here" Harry says urgently

Herminie rushes over with a cup "yes, what is it?". She asks

"Listen" shushes Harry

"Herminie and Harry just mutter stuff and a jet of light comes out of their wands" they heard

"there talking about us!" Exclaimed Herminie a little too loud

"Yes, but why?" Harry agrees as he helps Herminie up

"i think..." Herminie murmurs

"what? What?" Cries Harry

"they want to know are abilities" Herminie's hands clap to her mouth

"Yeah, and then they'll have an advantage and win" Harry replies, catching on, his eyes wide with realisation

"Hmm... Harry?" Herminie asks

"yeah" Harry replies

"Do you think they can do magic too?" Herminie asks

"Well" Harry says as he takes Herminie's cup out of her hand and puts both cups back on the rack "we'll just have to find out"

"two can play this game" Herminie smiles back


	13. Tears for loved ones

The Capitol, the place where Skyscrapers literally scraped the sky perfect blue sky and Trains identical to theirs wizzed past at great speeds, great, great lakes with clear grey water and exactly straight edges and corners. Other buildings could be seen in the horizon but Valkyrie focused on the many people bustling towards the train, woman tottering in heels with men at their elbows while little children jumped to see the tributes as the tributes train pulled up at the station. She examined the many people who seemed to be the inhabitants of this strange land where people wore large, shining and sparkling jewels that Valkyrie couldn't recognise in every colour and shade ever discovered, ladies wore these jewels, they hung off their necks like nooses or so tightly wrapped around that it looked as I'd they couldn't breath, like dog collars studded with stars. Men wore over extravagant suits coloured gleaming hold or sun set orange while woman were nearly replicas of Effie Trinket, Purple, Pink, lilac and violet wigs were placed on their heads with extreme care, they had to be careful not to knock them over,White painted faces with Cemi-circle eyeshadow that mad them look like a rich clown. Green, lime, yellow, Irish green Mascara with extravagant flicks, bright lipstick and bold blusher stood out. Swirling Tattoos of gold flowers done with a hand that was steadier than any ones she'd ever seen, maybe even Ghastly's. Valkyrie tried to think about the weird Capitol people but all she could think about was Home, home was not like the Capitol, the Capitol was a living hell in disguise as heaven. Home though was where her baby sister Alice was, with her chubby little fists and full pink lips, her freckles dotted across her nose, her dark hair and her big bright blue eyes. Her folks too and her friends, she already missed Fletcher and his hair gel, Ghastly and the clothes he made, Dexter and his welcoming hugs, Saracen and his knowing magic. Ravel and his robes and moaning about being grand Mage and wearing robes, Anton...and his hotel. She even missed Calean! OK, maybe that was a step too far. A tear tipped over her lashed and trickled down her cheek like a stream, a dying stream.

"Wow... This is amazing" Sam wowed

"yeah" Valkyrie quickly wiped the tear "Amazing how they keep all this for themselves"

"C'mon Val, you gotta admit the foods pretty good" Sam waved a bread roll at her

"Amazing how people back home are keeling over from hunger and dying of starvation" Valkyrie snapped, suddenly annoyed

"OK, I'm-" Sam began

"And you know what Sam?" Valkyrie turned to him "were all gonna die like all the other bloody tributes"Sam was silent and Valkyrie felt guilty "sorry" she said after a while

"no, it's OK, it's just that one of my friends died in the games" Sam admitted

"who was it?" Valkyrie said in a hushed voice

"Dekka" Sam said simply

"Oh, I saw that" Valkyrie said

"she helped him and... He... " Sam wept and Valkyrie knew what it was like, to lose some one you love.

"I know" Valkyrie said "Tanith Low" Valkyrie sighed "Technically she's still alive but... It's not her, it's not the same person who..."

"I know" Sam said

"Allie?" Valkyrie asked

"Allie"Sam confirmed and they shook hands turned round threw a bread roll to the other caught it and took a bite


	14. Hair, nails and beauty (short chapter)

Valkyrie lay on the bed of the remake Centre and remembered what just happened

FLASHBACK

"Hey, I do hair" said someone with candy floss pink hair towering up above them

"Hair?" Valkyrie asked uncertainly

"I'm Tina I do nails and make up" said one with a ridiculous Capitol accent who had a whole tub of white powder make up on their face "Vincent here does Eyebrows and Waxing" Tina jerked her thumb to Vincent who had blue skin

the candy floss lady spoke up "Oh, and I'm Flick"

"just lay back and let up us do are job" Catty instructed

"don't worry, it's worth it" assured Vincent

"OK, But what-" Valkyrie was cut off by Vincent putting waxing stuff on her leg and then ripping off all the hairs "ow"

END OF FLASHBACK

Valkyrie felt as if she'd lost layers of skin, she looked at herself in the mirror, she did look Gorgeous.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear fanfic readers

I, Lightening Sparks have decided to re-write this, there will be everything this one has, and more, I will probably re-format the train chapters coz there too short, get onto the training scenes, lengthen the whole thing, finish this damned fanfic, get to the blood bath/the games. I want you all to know that. I have not given up, I will just be re-writing this... But, before I do so, I have to finish Secrets. Of The Dead Men, re-write or delete Skeleton and the Spider, Re-write Captain Cain, so... I'm Very busy, plus I gotta write an Avengers fanfic (name unknown) so I very busy, stay tuned.

**-Lightening Sparks**


End file.
